


Normal Girl

by NicHawkins



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicHawkins/pseuds/NicHawkins
Summary: During Buffy's summer in L.A. waitressing and trying to get over her pain and heartbreak she unconciously makes a wish. What if someone was listening? What would the consequences be for Buffy? And Angel in his hell dimension? Starts at the beginning of season 3 when Buffy is still in L.A. and veers off into AU. B/A
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Buffy trudged heavily through the door to her studio apartment. She was finally home, well if you could call it that. 'Home' consisted of a room with a bed, a dresser, two kitchen cupboards, a tiny sink, a microwave, a mini fridge and a closet sized bathroom. She was actually thankful she was so small as there was no way anyone over her height could fit into the tiny shower.

After the day she'd had she couldn't even be bothered to shower. Eating was something she rarely did these days, when the pain in her stomach got so bad she thought she would collapse she would force herself to eat a burger or some fries. She'd lost so much weight since coming to L.A. she thought she might just fade away. Which she really wouldn't have a problem with. At least it would be easier, if she just didn't exist there would be no more pain.

She knew she deserved the pain, after what she did. But sometimes like tonight, it was unbearable and she just wanted it to stop. She'd been on her feet for sixteen hours without a break. She was covered in grease, various sauces, several different types of soda and she'd been groped and petted more times than she could count today. As she stripped and crawled under the threadbare blankets atop her tiny bed she reminded herself that her worst day would never even be a fraction of the pain and torture that her Angel, her love was going through right now in some godforsaken hell dimension.

Buffy knew, she knew that she deserved every single crappy thing that came her way. From the kid that threw his soda at her, to the endless men and teenage boys that thought it was funny to call her names, make sexual innuendos to her and grope her behind. It's why she never retaliated. She would take the names, the gropes and the snide comments. The pain in her back, legs and feet. The hunger that gnawed at her insides. The loneliness that threatened to consume her every hour of every day. The heartbreak that was so acute, so achingly strong that she felt a near never ending ache and pain in her chest, right over her heart. 

She deserved it all for sending her love to hell. She deserved to not have a nice warm cosy house to call home, with a mom that loved and supported her. She deserved to not have any friends around to make her laugh, and help her through the bad times. She deserved it all. She'd take it all a thousand times over for eternity if she could just take back what she'd done to her Angel.

The same castigating thoughts kept whirling around in her mind, over and over. She didn't even realise she was crying, until she felt the wet pillow beneath her head. She allowed her mind to wander, as she did every night. To why? Why did SHE have to be the slayer? Why did Angel have to be a vampire? Why did there even have to be any vampires? Any demons? Why couldn't she just live in a normal world, where she was a normal girl and Angel was her normal boyfriend?

The night continued on like all the previous nights since she'd ran away. With Buffy slowly dozing off as she sobbed herself to sleep, her thoughts asking why? Why her? Why Angel? Except tonight, just as she was about to slip into a deep sleep, Buffy made a wish. She wished that there was no evil, no vampires, no demons and that her Angel was just a normal human boy. 

\--------------------------------------

Across town, somewhere underneath the old post office, two heavenly beings argued back and forth as they did most days. Suddenly sister stopped and cocked her ear upwards. "Did you hear that, brother?" 

Brother rolled his eyes before replying, "Hear what sister?"

Sister clapped her hands together with glee. "This! This, brother is what we have been waiting several millennia for!"

"This is not the moment you think it is, sister. This is just yet another heartbroken girl wishing to change her fate and that of her love."

"You're wrong!" Sister admonished. "This is no ordinary heartbroken girl. This girl is not only a slayer, but she is the strongest and most powerful slayer that has ever lived!" 

Brother cast her a look but said nothing as she continued. "How long have we waited for a warrior with her strength and power to make a wish like this? Her reasons for doing so don't matter. What matters is the power that lies behind her wish. She has the power to rid this realm of all evil."

"Then we shall grant her wish." Brother replied condescendingly. "We will rid this realm of evil, vampires and demons alike. They will no longer exist, nor will they have ever existed. There is now no need for a slayer. She will be the normal girl she has always wanted to be. But we will not lower ourselves to grant her fanciful desires for her love."

Sister laughs at brother, he must always do everything in a harsh manner. "And why can't we give this great warrior what her heart desires? By making a wish as powerful as this she has rid the world of all evil. There is nothing written, nor is there any rule that we cannot give her what she wants. She has given up her life and the life of her love for the good of mankind. As higher beings we can grant her heart's desire if she is deemed worthy. And she is more than worthy!"

"Fine!" Brother snaps, "Let it be done." And with a wave of his hand evil disappears as if it never existed and Buffy has her wish.

\--------------------------------------

Buffy could feel the heat of the sun on her face as she closed her eyes and turned her head upwards towards it's warm rays. Two strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind and she felt the warmth begin to radiate through her whole body. Opening her eyes she turned her head over her shoulder to look into the warm brown eyes gazing down at her adoringly. "I want to stay here forever, with you." She told her love. 

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be." Angel whispered into her ear. She brought her hand up to caress his face as she buried her toes in the warmth of the soft sand. The sound of the waves lapping over the sand as the tide made it's way closer and closer to them was suddenly dimmed by a familiar voice that threatened to bring her reality crashing down around her. Buffy could feel consciousness slowly seeping it's way in, making her wonderful dream gently drift away.

Buffy opened her eyes as her mother's voice called her from downstairs. "Buffy, you're going to be late for your first day of senior year if you don't get up now."

"I'm awake. mom." She shouted back groggily. Sighing, Buffy sat up and looked around her. She was in her bed, in her room, in her mom's house, in Sunnydale. 

"What the hell?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy realises everything is different, and yet the still the same.

Buffy got out of bed apprehensively. Slowly waiting for herself to wake up from the dream she was surely having. When nothing happened she sighed and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. After turning on the water she went over to sink to wait for the water to heat up. She got a shock when she looked in the mirror. Instead of the gaunt, pale face she expected, the reflection that looked back was a picture perfect version of health. Gone were the dark circles under her eyes, the gaunt cheek bones and the sad pained eyes that had looked back at her for the past three months. Instead her skin had a golden healthy tan, her cheeks were round and rosy and her eyes had a happy sparkle that she hadn't seen since before Angel had lost his soul.

After quickly getting showered and dressed, Buffy made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but Giles sitting at the kitchen counter whilst her mom sipped coffee and Dawn ate her cereal wasn't it. She nearly fell over. What was Giles doing in her kitchen at 7.30am? And looking so comfortable and at home! But then, she went to bed in one city and woke up in another so she wouldn't be surprised if pigs flew past the window next.

"Oh good, Buffy you're up." Her mom said as she poured Buffy a cup of coffee. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Um, I'm not actually that hungry, mom." The thought of food right now was making her nauseous, she needed to find out what the hell was going on.

"Now you know breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Giles offered without looking up from his newspaper.

Buffy's eyes locked on Dawn's and they both rolled their eyes, and giggled. God she'd missed her little sister! "I'm just not hungry." Buffy replied, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. She already had enough to deal with, trying to figure why the world was topsy turvy. 

"Buffy is Scott picking you up this morning or are you going to ride in with Rupert?" Her mother asked.

Buffy looked at her mom blankly. "Scott? Um, Scott who?"

"Duh Scott Hope, your boyfriend dumbass." Dawn said mockingly.

"Dawn! Language." Her mother chastised.

"Sorry mom." 

"Buffy are you feeling ok? You seem a little out of sorts this morning?" Her mother asked, putting the back of her hand to Buffy's forehead checking her temperature. 

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous, senior year and all that." Buffy covered. Today was getting weirder and weirder. "Um, I'll ride with you Giles if that's ok?"

"Oh, yes, of course." Giles replied, "We better get going then, don't want to be late, first day back and all."

Once they were in the car on the way to school and safely away from her mom and Dawn, Buffy turned to Giles. "Ok, so what the hell is going on? I go to sleep in L.A. after months of being away and then I wake up in Sunnydale, mom is suddenly fine with me. Does she even remember that I'm the Slayer? And when did you and Mom get all domestic?"

Giles glanced at Buffy briefly before turning his attention back to the road. "Buffy what on earth are you talking about? Are you feeling unwell?" He asked her confused. "Your mother and I have been married for just over six months, you should know you were her maid of honour!"

"I was? Ok, something is going on Giles. We'll have to get the gang to the library pronto and do some research. I don't understand what's happening. And when did I start dating Scott Hope of all people?"

Pulling into a parking space in front of the school, Giles turned to Buffy and looked at her strangely. "Buffy I'm not sure what is going on with you, are you sure you're feeling ok? You don't remember me marrying your mother, you seem to think you were in L.A. yesterday when you in fact spent the day at the beach with your boyfriend and your friends."

Buffy threw her head back against the back of the seat, "Gah, this is crazy! Look something is happening Giles, a spell or something. We'll do some research today, and then tonight I'll do some heavy patrolling, maybe hit Willy's see if he's heard any talk in the demon world."

"You most certainly won't be going anywhere near Willy's bar, Buffy. Not only are you underage, it's not the sort of place anyone who isn't a criminal should be going. And what on earth is patrolling?"

Buffy looked at Giles as if he'd grown another head. "Um, hello. Slayer." She pointed at herself. "Patrolling for vampires and demons, it's what I do. You know you being my Watcher, you usually know that."

"Buffy I say this with love, but maybe I should take you home so you can rest. Vampires and demons? Spells? Did you hit your head? And what is a Slayer?"

"A Vampire Slayer, Giles! One girl in all the world chosen to stand against the vampires, demons and forces of darkness. Ring any bells?"

Giles just looked at her like she'd lost her mind. 

Buffy could see she wasn't getting anywhere, "Fine, look I'll call into the library at lunch and see if I can find something myself." She got out of his car slamming the door behind her and leaving a bewildered Giles staring after her.

\--------------------------------

Buffy managed to find her locker without anything else weird happening. Seeing Willow walking down the corridor towards her, she smiled. If anyone could help with the weirdness of today it was her best friend. "Hey Wills, you won't believe the weirdness of my morning." 

"Um, why?" Willow asked, stunned that Buffy had spoken to her, in public, at school!

"Why, what" Buffy asked, frowning.

"Why are you talking to me? I mean won't you get in trouble or something?"

"What? Why would I get in trouble for talking to you?" Buffy felt a panic starting to rise in her chest. This day was getting weirder and weirder, she was convinced she was in some sort of dream and she'd awake at any moment.

"Buffy!" 

Buffy's head turned at the screech of Cordelia calling her name. 

"Why are you talking to this loser?" Cordelia asked not even attempting to mask the disdain in her voice. Not waiting for an answer she carried on, "Willow, why are you still here?"

Willow knowing her place on the Sunnydale High food chain mumbled a "Sorry." And quickly walked off.

"What the hell, Cordelia?" Buffy nearly screeched. "Why do think you can talk to her like that?"

Cordelia looked at Buffy as if she was insane. "Ok, glossing over the temporary insanity that is you today. We're Bronzing it tonight, yes?" Not waiting for Buffy's answer Cordelia ploughed on. "So, I need to dazzle Devon tonight, as the Dingoes are playing their 'Back to school' gig. And I need a new outfit, so I'm thinking we ditch class after lunch and head for the mall." It wasn't a question.

Buffy eyed Cordelia suspiciously. She could feel a headache coming on, her head was spinning with everything. "Um, I'm not cutting class on the first day Cordy," she replied. "Look I have to go, I'll talk to you later."

As Buffy rushed down the corridor she heard Harmony call after her, "Don't forget we're getting ready at my house tonight, Buff. Be there around six."

\--------------------------------

Buffy pushed her way into the girl's bathroom and locked herself inside a stall. Flipping the toilet lid down she sat down heavily on top of it, cradling her head in her hands. What was going on? Last night she was upset, exhausted and broken. Falling asleep inside her little apartment in L.A. This morning she'd woken up in her own comfy bed in Sunnydale. Her mom apparently had no recollection of her being the Slayer or of kicking her out. Giles was apparently her stepfather. He had no idea about being her Watcher, nor that she was the Slayer. He was clueless about vampires, demons and even magic. Willow wasn't her best friend, apparently that title went to Cordelia and Harmony of all people. Oh and she was dating Scott Hope. A guy who she vaguely remembered from her sophomore English class. She felt like her head was going to explode!

The bell rang signaling first period. Taking a deep breath Buffy pulled herself together and headed to class. She'd dealt with worse things than this and 'this' wasn't so bad. She was home, and apparently hadn't been kicked out of school. She'd get to the bottom of it, she always did.

Her first class of the day went by in a blur, she'd sat next to Harmony because apparently that's where she always sat in Math. She zoned out most of what the teacher was saying and what Harmony was babbling on about, although she had managed to catch what the homework was. She walked with Harmony to English where apparently she sat next to Cordelia. God, Harmony was already starting to grind on her nerves she wasn't sure how much more she could take. Spotting Xander as she sat down she gave him a warm smile, but he just looked at her like she was crazy. It was going to be a long day.

Half way through class Cordelia turned and whispered to both Buffy and Harmony, "Have you two seen the new guy?" Not waiting for them to answer she carried on, "He's a total hottie. Tall, dark and yum. Talk about salty goodness!" 

Buffy who hadn't really being paying attention, frowned at Cordelia's last comment. Wasn't that what Cordelia had said about Angel the first time she saw him? Shrugging it off, she probably said that about all the tall, dark and gorgeous guys. Cordelia did seem to have a type. 

Zoning back into what Cordelia was saying, "So he's being shown around school by that Rosenberg nerd. I mean like she could show him the important stuff. I totally would have volunteered if I'd known how studly he was." Buffy rolled her eyes at that. She hated sitting here with these two while Cordelia frequently insulted Willow. She vowed to find her friend at lunch. 

"So are you going to ask him out then?" Harmony asked Cordelia.

"Of course!" Cordelia replied, like it was even a question.

"But what about Devon?" Harmony whined.

"Oh Devon is history! I'm all for Mr new guy now. I totally have to have the right outfit for tonight. I'm going to make sure he's at the Bronze."

\------------------------------------

Thankful she'd made it to lunch, Buffy had just walked into the cafeteria when she felt two arms circle around her waist from behind. A voice she didn't recognise said in her ear, "Hey." Startled she quickly turned out of the embrace to find Scott Hope in front of her. "We were supposed to meet out front this morning, what happened?" He asked.

"Oh um, I rode in with Giles and he needed help carrying some stuff to the library." Buffy managed to get out. She barely knew this boy, she didn't want his hands anywhere near her. When he stepped closer to her and looked like he was going to kiss her, she dodged out of the way. Giving him a quick smile, she said, "Oh look meatloaf!" And dived into the lunch queue, pushing near the front to get away from him. Ignoring the objections from the people she'd pushed in front of, she quickly grabbed a plate of meatloaf and a carton of juice and moved quickly away. Leaving a bewildered looking Scott staring after her.

Scanning the cafeteria she easily found Willow, Xander, Oz and Jessie sitting at a table. Quickly setting her lunch on their table and sitting down, she smiled and said "Hey." With the exception of Oz who's expression never changed, they all looked at her open mouthed. Feeling a little nervous when none of them spoke, Buffy asked, "Is it ok if I sit with you guys?"

Willow hated to make anyone feel uncomfortable so quickly said, "Oh sure. But isn't it like, illegal for you to sit with us?"

"Illegal?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah," Xander said. "You're comitting social suicide right now. What's with that?"

"Um, well I just.." Buffy began to stutter. She wasn't used to being so uncomfortable around her best friends, it was throwing her.

"Hey, you know, if Buffy wants to eat with us that's her perogative. Fuck what anyone else thinks, right Buff?" Jesse smiled at her.

"Thanks." Buffy replied, smiling back. She wasn't quite sure how Jesse wasn't dead. But from what she remembered he'd seemed like a good guy. Maybe she could actually be friends with him here, wherever 'here' was. 

After that the conversation just carried on like Buffy sitting with them was an everyday occurence. Which to Buffy, it was. She tried to ignore the daggers she was getting from Cordelia, Harmony and Scott. 

"So Buffy, we're playing the Bronze tonight. It's our 'Back to School' gig. Are you coming?" Oz asked.

Buffy smiled then, a huge wide smile that reached up to her eyes. "Yeah, sounds great." How many times in the last three months had she wished she could just be hanging out at the Bronze with her friends. And now she had the opportunity to, for the first time today she felt genuinely happy.

"Great!" Willow said. "It's also going to be the Dingoes first gig with their new drummer. He just moved here from Ireland. He started here today to. Which reminds me he went to the library a while ago, maybe I should go look for him?" Willow looked worried.

"Hey I can tell him you're looking for him if you want? Point him in the direction of the cafeteria. I need to go check in with Giles anyway." Buffy said as she stood up, grabbing her bag.

"Oh yeah, that's great. Thanks Buffy. And we'll be seeing you tonight, right? Around seven?"

Buffy smiled a big smile again. "Definitely Will. I'll see you guys later."

\-----------------------------------------

Walking into the library Buffy did a quick scan looking for the new guy Willow had talked about. Not seeing anyone she shrugged and walked into Giles' office. "Hey Giles." Giles having been sitting with his back to her, jumped and spilt tea on his trousers. 

"Buffy, you startled me." He said as he stood trying to dry off his pants with his hankerchief.

Buffy chuckled, same old Giles. "Why is it such a bad thing to have friends from different social groups? I mean I can be friends with both Willow and Cordelia, I don't need to choose between them. It's not like there's a written rule that says 'friends must only be from one group'. I mean..." Buffy carried on babbling to Giles for the next five minutes until she remembered why she'd actually come to the library. 

She was about to bring up her Slayerness again when Giles noticed someone at the counter. Sighing she sat down in the seat Giles had just vacated and waited for him to finish what he was doing. 

"So did you find the books you needed?" Giles' voice drifted into the office. She couldn't hear what the other person said as they spoke so low. "Good, good." Came Giles' voice again. 

"Who was that?" Buffy asked Giles as he came back into his office.

"Oh that was the new student. Just started here today, he's come over from Ireland apparently."

"Oh!" Buffy jumped off her chair and ran out to the counter just as the library doors swung closed. "I was supposed to direct him back to Willow." Shrugging, she turned back to Giles. "So, have you remembered your Watcher ways yet?"

Giles looked at her curiously. "Is this another one of your Americanisms that I'm just supposed to know what you mean?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to get anywhere, and if things carried on as weird as they had been and no one else seemed to know about vamps and evil things she didn't want people thinking she was crazy. Nope, she'd already been through that once when she was first called and her parents thought she was losing it.

"Ok, then where are the Occult books?" If she couldn't talk to anyone about it she'd just have to research it herself. Giles pointed her to the stacks and left her to it.

\------------------------------------

Wanting to actually keep her friendship with Cordelia, Buffy made her way to Harmony's house after dinner. She wasn't really fussed about Harmony, but underneath the shallowness Cordelia had a soft side and Buffy actually liked her.

Sitting on Harmony's bed watching Cordelia change her outfit for the tenth time, Buffy said, "So did you ask out Mr Salty Goodness?"

"No." Cordelia wrinkled her nose. "I couldn't get his attention at all and he was with the nerd squad all day."

"Don't call them that, Cordelia." Buffy said. She hated the way Cordelia and Harmony always bullied Willow and Xander. 

Cordelia looked at Buffy with a frown. "What is up with you and all the nerd love?"

"Yeah, Buffy I mean what was that today at lunch? Are you trying to kill your reputation?" Harmony chimed in.

Rolling her eyes Buffy said, "Look, they're my friends. I like them, I want to hang out with them. You're also my friends and I want to hang out with you guys too. I don't care about my reputation or what people think. But if you have a problem with me being friends with them then I don't think we can be friends anymore."

Cordelia and Harmony just looked at Buffy and a thick silence filled the air. Eventually Cordelia huffed. "Fine! Be friends with them, but don't think just because you're hanging out with them that we will too! You can have your little nerd party, just don't bring them over when you hang with us."

Buffy smiled. Then frowned realising something else. "I think I'm going to break up with Scott."

"What?" Both Cordelia and Harmony screeched, looking at her like she'd lost her mind. 

"Why? He's a total catch and you guys have been inseparable since you got together at the beginning of junior year." Cordelia said incredulously.

"Is it because he's pushing you to sleep with him?" Harmony asked conspiratorially. "We both know how important it is for you to wait for your first time to be with someone you're deeply in love with."

Buffy let that sink in for a second. So here she was still a virgin. Well it figured if there was no Angel. She wouldn't want her first time to be with anyone else. She frowned at that then. What if there was no one else? But then she knew there never would be. Angel was the love of her life, she didn't want anyone else. Maybe in time like years from now she could think about being with someone else, but not now. It was too soon, she was still grieving.

Realising both girls were waiting for her answer, she decided to go with that. "Er, yeah. He's just pushing for sex all the time and I don't want to. I'd rather be single than put up with his constant demands."

"You go girl." Harmony said punching Buffy lightly on the arm. "No guy is worth giving it up for until your ready."

Buffy looked at Harmony surprised. She would never have thought Harmony was even capable of feminist thinking.

"Well anyway, getting back to my outfit." Cordelia twirled in front of the mirror. "I'm thinking this." Both Buffy and Harmony nodded. Cordelia looked great in her short black mini dress and black Louboutins. She turned to look at Buffy and frowned, "You can't wear that if you're breaking up with Scott."

Buffy looked down at her fitted blue sweater, blue jeans and black ankle boots. "Why? What's wrong with it?"

"You need to look fabulous when you break up with a guy!" Cordelia said as if it was something everyone should know. "Channel your inner Carrie Bradshaw. That woman looks fabulous whatever she does!"

Buffy smiled at the Sex and the City reference. When she did have time between slaying and school and trying to have a life, she loved watching Sex and the City it was her favourite show. "Ok. Well I don't have time to go home and change I promised Willow I'd met them all there at seven."

Ignoring the Willow reference Cordelia said, "Harm probably has something you can borrow. Right Harm?"

"Sure." Harmony said dragging Buffy into her walk in closet. 

Buffy wasn't so sure, her and Harmony didn't really have the same taste in clothes, or in anything, really. 

Eventually they settled on a red satin A-line mini dress and a pair of dark red leather knee high boots with the biggest heels Buffy had ever worn. It wasn't something she would normally wear, the dress was a little shorter than she was comfortable with and the heels a little higher than she could comfortably walk in. But, she had to admit as she looked at herself in the mirror she did look good. After Harmony fussed over her face putting more makeup on her, and Cordelia insisted on curling her hair it was well after seven. 

\-----------------------------------------

As soon as Buffy entered the Bronze with Cordelia and Harmony she was accosted by Scott. Grabbing her by the elbow and leading her over to a quiet corner he said, "I haven't seen you all day. You blew me off at lunch, what's going on?"

Sighing, Buffy knew it was best just to blurt it out. "Look Scott, I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"What?" He said, suddenly angry. "Why? You were fine yesterday. What could possibly have happened in the last twenty four hours that would make you want to break up with me?"

If only you knew, thought Buffy. "I'm just not in a good place dating wise right now. I need to be single for a while."

"You just decided you want to be single after a year, with no warning?" Scott said angrily, "You didn't seem to have a problem being in a relationship yesterday when you were all over me."

Beginning to get angry herself now, Buffy said, "Well if you want the real reason it's because you won't let up about sex, ok! I don't want to sleep with you, and I never will!"

Scott narrowed his eyes at her, "Yeah it didn't come across that way yesterday when you were draping yourself all over me in your tiny little bikini!"

God, what was this guy's problem? "Believe what you want, it's over, I'm leaving." 

She turned to walk away, when Scott grabbed her by her upper arm pulling her back to him. "You'll leave when I tell you to leave," he whispered menancingly in her ear, tightening his grip on her arm. 

Buffy was really pissed now! She tried to shove him off, but couldn't. Why couldn't she shove him off her? He was just a guy she should be able to take him down with one hand. He tightened his grip further until she was sure he would leave bruises.

"Owe! Let go of me!" She shouted. Wiggling and trying to get away.

Scott started to drag her towards the entrance when Xander suddenly stood in front of him. "What's going on here? Are you ok, Buffy?"

"Nothing is going on, we were just leaving." Scott said as he dragged Buffy past Xander.

Turning quickly Xander took hold of Buffy's other arm. "Buffy, do you want to go with him?"

Embarrassingly Buffy felt tears welling in her eyes. "No Xander, I don't." She said her voice quivering with emotion. She'd never been in this situation before. Never felt helpless like this, she hated it.

"Let go of her, Scott." Xander said firmly.

"Stay out of this Harris, it's none of your business." Scott spat out as he tightened his grip further on Buffy's arm. 

"You're hurting me." Buffy sobbed as the tears started to fall. Great, now her mascara would run and she'd have panda eyes.

"You're making it my business, Scott. Everyone is looking. Do you really want to be known as they guy who hurts little girls?" Xander said with eerie calmness.

Scott looked around at everyone looking at them, "Fine!" He said, relenting and releasing Buffy, "But this isn't over, Buffy." He stormed out of the Bronze slamming the door as he went.

Suddenly Cordelia and Harmony came bolting over to Buffy and hugged her. "Oh my god, Buffy. Are you ok?" Cordelia asked. "I can't believe he did that! What a jerk."

Hugging them back, Buffy managed to calm herself. This day just took a nosedive, where was her strength? 

"C'mon, we'll get you a drink." Harmony said, beginning to guide her to the bar. 

Buffy stopped and turned wanting to thank Xander, but he was no where to be found. Looking around she spotted him at a table with Willow and Jesse.

"Actually I want to go and thank Xander," Buffy said. When Cordelia and Harmony gave her a look, she said, "I'm fine guys, really. I'll go and sit with Xander and Willow for a while and then we'll hang a little later, yeah?"

Nodding, Cordelia and Harmony headed to the bar, whilst Buffy made her way over to Xander's table.

Sitting down next to WIllow she turned to Xander and said, "Thank you, Xander."

"Hey, no need to thank me Buff. No guy should grab a girl like that."

"Well, thank you anyway." She smiled at him.

"Are you ok, Buffy?" Willow asked, her concern obvious.

"Yeah, just a little shaken. Not sure what his deal was. I mean ok, I broke up with him, but that didn't give him the right to grab me like that."

"No it didn't. The guy is an asshole." Jesse said.

"Not gonna argue with you there, Jess." Buffy smiled.

The conversation turned to lighter topics and Buffy began to calm down. After a while she realised how relaxed she was. Just being here in the Bronze with her friends, chatting and dancing. It felt well, normal. 

She didn't know how long this was going to last, would she wake up again in her little apartment in L.A. tomorrow? She hoped not. But if she did at least she'd had tonight, she was just going to enjoy this time while she could. 

She hadn't had much luck with the little research she'd managed to do in the library at lunch today. She'd checked a couple of the books out and was planning on reading them in more depth when she got home tonight.

Buffy danced and drank and chatted with her friends. Enjoying herself for the first time in over three months. Eventually the Dingoes finished their set and took a break. Willow began bouncing up and down at the sight of Oz making his way over to her. She tapped Buffy on the arm, "Oh, Buffy I need to introduce you to the Dingoes new drummer. You never know, maybe you guys will hit it off?" She giggled, waggling her eyebrows at Buffy.

Laughing Buffy said, "I don't think so Will. I think I'm off guys permanently."

"I hope not!" Came a voice from behind her.

She froze. She knew that voice. It had an unfamiliar twang, but still, she'd know that voice anywhere. 

"Oh, Buffy, this is Liam Byrne, the Dingoes new drummer, and he just started at Sunnydale High today." Willow said excitedly.

Buffy slowly turned.

"Actually, everyone calls me..."

All the colour drained from Buffy's face, and she swayed slightly on her feet. "Angel?" She whispered quietly.

"Yeah, how did you know?" He asked, "It's actually my middle name."

Buffy couldn't breathe. It couldn't be. How? Angel! Right in front of her, at the Bronze. She was so overwhelmed, she felt like the walls were closing in on her. She needed air, he couldn't be here. This wasn't real, it couldn't be. Could it? She felt like she was going to faint. 

"I h..have t..to go." She managed to splutter. Turning and fleeing from the Bronze. She had to get out of there, had to get home.

"Was it something I said?" Angel asked, bewildered.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel had noticed the blonde when he'd been on stage with the Dingoes. She'd been dancing with Willow. In that red dress and those boots, how could he not? His pants had tightened at his first glimpse of her. The way her blonde curls had bounced over her shoulders as she danced. Although they weren't the only bouncing things that he'd noticed, the way her dress clung to every single curve had made his pants very uncomfortable. 

When he'd seen her sitting at the table with Willow his stomach had done a flip flop. God, she was beautiful! But now, it seemed he'd upset her in some way. Although he wasn't exactly sure how. He hoped it was something completely unrelated to him. He turned to Willow, his voice full of concern, "Should I go after her?"

Willow looked at him confusion written all over her face, "No, I'm not sure what's wrong." Willow didn't know whether she should run after Buffy or leave her be. They weren't exactly close and Buffy had been acting strangely all day.

She was distracted when Cordelia came over to their table. "Why did Buffy just run out of here?" She demanded. Turning to Xander and looking at him accusatorily.

"What?" He asked defensively, "I never said anything!"

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Angel asked, he was concerned about the little blonde. He also wanted to make sure it wasn't him that had upset her, because he really wanted get to know her better.

It was then Cordelia noticed him. Turning to him she gave him her brightest most charming smile and said, "Hi, I'm Cordelia, and you're...?"

"Angel," he replied smiling back. She was pretty, and it was obvious she was about to give him the come on. 

"Angel? What an unusual name." Cordelia said, her voice dripping in sweetness. "So Angel, do want to dance?"

"Um, sure." He replied.

Cordelia took his hand and lead him on to the dance floor. All her concern about Buffy forgotten now she had this gorgeous creature in front of her. Wrapping her hands around his neck she gazed up at him as he held her by the waist. 

Angel was torn. He really wanted to get to know the blonde that had run out of here like a bat out of hell, he was drawn to her. Yet, Cordelia obviously liked him by the way she was pressing herself against him and gazing up at him. Normally he wouldn't think twice, he would have already kissed Cordelia. But Buffy (as he now knew her name was) was all he could think about. 

Cordelia, never being one to hold back asked, "So, are you free to take me out tomorrow night?" 

Angel looked down at her, she was attractive. He could have some fun with her. Wasn't that all he wanted anyway? Usually it was, but Buffy had gotten under his skin. Giving himself a mental shake, he made a quick decision. "I am," he smiled at her. 

\------------------------------------------------

Buffy ran most of the way home. She managed to run up to her room and lock the door without even looking at her mom or Giles. She knew if she saw their faces she would break down in front of them, and how could she even begin to explain what was wrong? They'd think she was crazy. Hell, she was beginning to think she was crazy! 

Once she was in the safehaven of her room she let the tears flow. Collapsing on her bed she sobbed and sobbed. She could hear the TV from downstairs and hoped her parents wouldn't hear over the loud volume. She tried to keep her crying silent but loud sobs kept escaping from her throat. 

Angel was here! Angel was alive! Angel was the Dingoes new drummer! Her head was spinning. Surely now was the time for her to wake up? This had most definitely been one of the longest and weirdest dreams she'd ever had, but surely she was going to wake up any minute now. Yes, any minute now her alarm would go off and she'd get up and get ready for another grueling shift at the diner.

Except nothing happened. She didn't wake up, she was still lying on her bed, tears streaming down her face. The occasional sob softly escaping from her throat. Eventually the weariness of the day overcame her and she fell into a restless sleep. 

As she tossed and turned, images flashed in her head, a man and a woman with strange gold skin and blue veins. They were arguing but Buffy couldn't quite make out what they were saying. She would catch the odd sentence and then it would fade. 

"...waiting several millennia for."

"...change her fate..."

"...no ordinary heartbroken girl...strongest and most powerful slayer..."

"...rid this realm of evil...normal girl she has always wanted to be..."

"...her heart's desire...she is more than worthy!"

"Let it be done." 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

A few miles across town Angel arrived home after driving Cordelia home from the Bronze. He actually wasn't sure about her now, the girl could talk! But she was also hot, so...

Shutting the door and throwing his keys in the bowl on the little table by the stairs he shouted, "Mam, I'm home."

"Good." His mom said walking out of the kitchen, I thought you wouldn't be home in time. 

"In time for what?" Angel asked puzzled, "I thought you were off tonight?"

"I was, but they called and asked me to come back. The ER is really busy and they're short staffed."

Angel frowned, "How are you going to stay awake, mam? You only finished a double shift earlier tonight."

"I'll be fine. You know me. Now Kathy is already in bed, although I doubt she's asleep. You know what she's like. I'll need you to get her to school in the morning, I should be home by eight."

Angel nodded, as his mom grabbed her coat and ran out of the door.

Grabbing a coke from the fridge he made his way upstairs, planning to check on Kathy and then get started on his homework. Surprisingly his little sister was actually asleep. Quietly closing her door he went into his room and changed into a pair sweatpants and a t-shirt. 

An hour into his homework and he was done. Well that's just great, he had thought studying would keep him occupied for a least a few hours. He needed something else to distract himself, anything so he wouldn't fall asleep yet. Sighing he put a movie on and lay on his bed, hoping he stayed awake until the end. It was only 1am, he wanted to avoid falling asleep for as long as possible. 

An hour into the movie and he couldn't stay awake any longer, his head lolled back onto his pillow and he fell asleep.

Then as always, the nightmares started.


End file.
